The black and red story
by Adhra
Summary: Luna Lovegood est kidnappée par Bellatrix Lestrange, la mangemort folle. Mais la folie n'est-elle pas magnifique, lorsqu'on est dans un cachot ? OS.


« Je crois que tout ce qui subsistait en elle était de la folie. Ça, plus un amour débordant, quelque chose qui menaçait à chaque instant de sortir, et de se répandre tout autour d'elle comme une coulée de lave. Même si ça n'était pas quelque chose de malfaisant, non, bien au contraire. Le seul problème est qu'elle n'a personne à qui le donner. C'est dommage. Mais peut-être que je me trompe aussi, je n'ai jamais été d'un très grand discernement. Trop dans la lune, d'après mes proches en tout cas. Oh, au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Luna.

Située en ce moment même dans l'un des innombrables et néanmoins sinistres cachots du château d'Albanie. Capturée par Théodore Nott, père, au cours de la dernière bataille à Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie anglaise. Depuis combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être trois mois ? Il fait toujours noir, ici, et mes seuls repas me sont amenés trop rarement pour pouvoir établir une régularité. J'ai beaucoup maigri, depuis que je suis ici. »

OoO

« La petite salope n'était pas encore devenue folle. Pourtant, j'y avais veillé avec beaucoup de soin. Privation de nourriture, enfermement. Tortures, avec ou sans baguette. Isolement, assoiffement, épouvantards, détraqueurs. J'avais tout fait pour que cette gamine ne soit plus qu'une loque. J'avais été jusqu'à lui faire boire des potions hallucinogènes, de celles qui ne montrent que des images horribles, pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois l'entendre hurler à la mort, et puis supplier, surtout. Mon Maître m'avait reproché cet acharnement.

_Pourquoi elle, elle n'est qu'une gosse !_

Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais il s'était passé quelque chose dans ma poitrine, lorsqu'elle était arrivée au Château, et ça ne m'avait pas plu, il fallait faire taire ce sentiment au plus vite. Cela avait le goût de l'espoir.

Cependant, la petite avait beaucoup maigri. A présent, chacun de ses os était maintenant distinct à travers la peau pâle, marquée de contusions et de traînées de sang et de boue. De plus, elle ne parvenait plus à digérer. C'était une étape du processus. La nourriture ne passait plus, et je voyais à chaque fois son corps se plier en deux, alors qu'elle était à genoux contre le sol humide et terreux, et la douleur traverser son ventre, le liquide acide remonter le long de sa gorge, détruisant au passage sa trachée, et son goût amer, putride dans la bouche et je pouvais presque ressentir sa douleur et oh ! comme c'était beau, ce corps abîmé, déchiré, sali, qui se tordait presque à mes pieds. Cela devenait de l'érotisme. Un corps d'adolescente détruit érigé au rang d'œuvre d'art. »

OoO

« J'ai mal. Mais je pleurerais pas. »

OoO

« – Cissy... Tu crois toujours que je te déteste, c'est ça ?...

Ma sœur me regarda un peu amèrement. Effleura ma joue de sa main. Tressaillement.

Comment tu pourrais, t'as jamais pu éprouver un sentiment !

Elle était tellement belle, là, comme ça, avec ses cheveux blonds longs, longs, et puis ses lèvres pincées, et ses yeux qui ne souriaient pas mais brillaient tellement, pourtant. »

OoO

_Des larmes. Du sang. Un goût métallique et puis âcre et puis salé dans ma bouche. Un visage déformé. Un enfant, dans un linceul. Des corps noircis, brûlés. Et puis un cadavre au teint crayeux. Celui de mon père, Xenophilius Lovegood._

« Il me suffit de garder l'espoir. Même si les drogues hallucinogènes de Madame Bellatrix sont fortes. J'en aurais pour la nuit, certainement. Oh, c'est pas grave, je me suis habituée. Elle n'est pas si méchante, au fond, je crois. Peut-être qu'elle a juste oublié comment c'était, la gentillesse. Peut-être que... Non, rien.

J'ai juste un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi elle fait tout cela. Vengeance ? Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde, je crois qu'il y a dans ses yeux une lueur, peut-être de l'espoir... Ça la rend très belle, l'espoir. »

OoO

« Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Ce matin, je suis descendue voir la gamine. J'étais passablement énervée après une petite discussion avec ma chère sœur, j'avais besoin de me passer les nerfs grâce à quelques endoloris. Mais, je n'ai pas pu. La petite était tranquillement couchée par terre, elle semblait dormir, et son souffle était calme. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de faire dans la sensiblerie, et j'aurais bien été incapable de dire pourquoi, mais impossible de me résoudre à lui faire du mal. Je me suis approchée d'elle, suis rentrée dans son cachot, le bas de ma robe traînait par terre, mais je m'en foutais. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était elle. J'ai caressé sa joue, doucement. Sa peau était douce, même si l'os de la joue saillait très nettement, et qu'une épaisse plaie noirâtre se montrait. Ses grands yeux bleus myosotis se sont ouverts d'un coup, et j'ai pu voir la pupille s'étrécir. Mais une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas peur, je le savais. Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois qu'elle était là, et pas une seule fois elle n'avait pleuré. Lorsque j'étais venue la voir, pour la toute première fois, elle n'avait pas parlé, pas souri, elle ne m'avait même pas regardée. Moi, j'avais été subjuguée par sa peau de lait, elle semblait diaphane, éthérée... Comme si elle était là et puis pas vraiment en même temps.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait l'air heureuse. Et puis ça avait dérapé. La gosse avait souri, et pour la première fois dans ma vie j'avais eu envie de quelqu'un. Et puis en même temps, envie de détruire quelque chose de beau. J'avais fait passer au-dessus de sa tête ce qui avait autrefois été une robe de printemps couleur d'azur.

Je ne l'ai même pas embrassée. J'ai laissé ma main glisser jusqu'à son sexe, et, sans même réfléchir, j'ai glissé un doigt en elle. Luna – La gosse- avait même l'air d'apprécier ce mouvement en elle, avant, arrière, avant... Puis un deuxième. Trois. J'ai pénétré son corps comme j'avais blessé sa chair. Lorsque j'eus fini, elle remonta son visage jusqu'au mien, et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ça n'était pas tendre, pas furieux, pas doux ni passionné, non, juste un peu plein de regrets, d'amertume, mais aussi plein de compréhension. Sa langue glissait furieusement contre la mienne, et ses doigts agrippaient des poignées de cheveux bouclés en désordre. J'ai senti plusieurs larmes humides comme la pluie rouler sur mon visage, mais sans savoir si c'était elle ou moi qui pleurait.

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai aimé. Enfin je crois. »


End file.
